Grenade Launcher
Description The Grenade Launcher is a white-grey gun with a huge barrel that is theorized to hold the chemicals used for grenades. The Grenade Launcher's main offense is the ability to fire intelligent grenades that can stick to opponents and walls and explode after a short period of time. Being intelligent, it can tell whether someone is a friend or foe and thus can damage only the foe, not the ally. However, being an explosive weapon, it has two types of damage, being main and splash damage. The main damage deals 32% damage, while splash damage can deal 22% damage to everyone around. As it has a delayed explosion timing, it is safer to use than most explosive weapons. However, it has much lower damage than most explosive weapons, which is its weakness. History In Raze 1, this weapon was launched with greater velocity and can almost rival the Rocket Launcher's power per shot in Raze 1. The sound this particular weapon makes in Raze one sounds like a plastic tube banged against the ground. The grenades also "shrink" in size as the timer ticks by, as opposed to the grenades 'growing" in size in Raze 2, which makes it hard to calculate when the grenade will explode. The grenade launcher of Raze 1 can store 10 grenades at a time, as opposed to the grenade launcher of Raze 2, which can only hold 8 grenades at a time. Countermeasures *Static Field (If you are plastered with grenades, you can get rid and reflect them off with this ability.) *Katana(To reflect the grenade back at the opponent.) Reality A grenade launcher or grenade discharger is a weapon that launches a grenade with more accuracy, higher velocity, and to greater distances than a soldier could throw it by hand. Grenade launchers can either come in the form of standalone weapons (either single-shot or repeating) or attachments mounted under the barrel of a rifle. Some rifles have been designed to fire rifle grenades, either from their muzzle or from a detachable muzzle-mounted launcher. Larger grenade launchers may be mounted on vehicles.The man-portable grenade launcher can come in the form of either a single-shot weapon or a repeating weapon resembling a large revolver or pump-action shotgun. Examples include the M79 (single-shot) and the Milkor MGL (repeating). They fill the gap between the hand grenade and the mortar. Modern developments tend toward faster-firing grenades with a smaller blast radius to reduce collateral damage. The XM25 is a shoulder-fired, magazine-fed semi-automatic launcher firing 25 mm projectiles. It was originally a component of the XM29 Objective Individual Combat Weapon program, but modified to a larger caliber. A 12 Gauge grenade round called the Frag-12 has also been developed for the Atchisson Assault Shotgun. Gallery Adhesive grenade.png|Grenade Launcher in action Grenade Launcher.jpg|Grenade Launcher Grenade launcher clips.png|Grenade Launcher's ammo Primitive grenade launcher.png|Raze 1's Grenade Launcher in action. Corpsplosion.png|Grenade Launcher's explosion Corpsplosion 2.png|Corpslosion|link=Corpslosion . Category:Weapons Category:Human Category:Explosive Category:Splash Damage Dealers Category:Slow Speed Projectile Category:Arcing Projectile Category:Raze 2 Beta Release Weapon